1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shopping-type bag manufactured from a lightweight material and including a plurality of elongated, flexible strips that are adapted to be tied together to close or constrict the mouth opening of the bag and thereby prevent the contents from spilling out when the bag is tilted, jostled or laid horizontally.
2. Background Art
Plastic, cloth and paper bags have been regularly used by shoppers to carry groceries and other articles. However, the contents of the bag may fall out through the normally open mouth thereof when the bag is tilted or laid horizontally. Consequently, a shopper must be careful to avoid spilling the contents when handling such a bag, particularly when several bags are being carried at the same time, when the shopper bends over, when the bag is laid flat on a car seat, and when the bag is jostled or the shopper bumped. Not only will the shopper be faced with the inconvenience of retrieving and repackaging the spilled contents, but certain articles (e.g. eggs and glass jars) may be susceptible to breakage.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have available a shopping-type bag having a low cost, easy to use means for constricting or closing the mouth opening so as to prevent the contents being carried from spilling out when the bag is tilted, jostled or laid horizontally. It would also be desirable to be able to quickly and easily reopen the mouth of the bag to permit the shopper to gain access to the contents being carried therein.